There are known penetrating oils which will free rust frozen parts but after freeing these parts such oils do not provide sufficient lubricity to keep the parts lubricated over extended period of time as the penetrating components volatilize. Because of such volatilization and low surface tension the penetrating components are inherently not very lubricating. On the other hand, most oils which are proper and sufficient lubricants, generally have high surface tension, high viscosity and poor spreading power and thus are poor penetrating agents.